Zombie
Zombie - to martwi ludzie wskrzeszeni przez Element 115 i są głównymi przeciwnikami w trybie o tej samej nazwie w Call of Duty: World at War i Call of Duty Black Ops i Call of Duty Black Ops II thumb|400px|Zombie w Green Run Stworzenie Wprawdzie pochodzenie zombie zostanie niewyjaśnione, większość incydentów doprowadzące do stworzenia zombie może być znalezione w wiadomościach radiowych umieszczonych na mapach. Może wyglądać tak że Element 115, element znaleziony w meteorytach i wiedza o mocy Wonder Weapon's, mogą reanimować martwe komórki. Meteor zawierający 115 jest pokazane na mapie Shi No Numa wewnątrz jednej z bagiennych terenów.Fragmenty meteorytu mogą być znalezione: W kino der totenie, w Call of the dead, Green Run i Shangri-La. Meteoryty mogą być znalezione na księżycu gdziekolwiek są widzane. Przy pracy nad Elementem 115 by wzmocnić nowe bronie i teleporty, Doktor Ludvig Maxis , Nazistowski naukowiec, odkrył że może też reanimować martwe komórki i stworzyć nieumarłą armię. Niestety, ta armia nie mogła być kontrolowana bo zombie mogą zawsze wpaść w szał kiedy są testowane (można to usłyszeć w Der Riese w jednym z radiów). Edward Richtofen , Asystent Maxisa, wierzył że Maxis nie był wystarczająco szybki i postanowił go zdradzić by być blisko badań. Pewnego dnia, Maxis wykorzystał suczkę jego córki, Fluffy (która była w ciąży), jako test dla jego teleportera. Niestety, coś poszło nie tak i Fluffy zamieniła się w pierwszego Hellhound`a. Po tym zdarzeniu (i przybyciu Samanthy) jego asystent Richtofen postanowił zamknąć Maxisa i Samanthę w pokoju teleportacyjnym ze zmutowaną Fluffy (te zdarzenie można usłyszeć w Der Riese w jednym z radiów).Później na całym świecie ludzie stali się w zombie. Richtofen który chciał kontrolować to co stworzył zebrał 3 innych ludzi (Tanka Dempsey`a , Nikolaia Belinskiego , Takeo`a Masaki`ego ) i podróżował z nimi od Francji do księżyca, po wydarzeniach na księżycu zombie mają niebieskie oczy. Są jeszcze "Specjalne zombie" w trybie zombie: thumb|400px|Zombie maszerujące do gracza. Piekielne Psy, Złodziej z Pentagonu, Kosmiczne małpy, George A. Romero, Małpa zombie, Shrieker Zombie, Napalm Zombie, Astronaut Zombie, Mieszkaniec, Elektryczny Zombie, Miniony, Brutus i Duchy. Szybkość Zombie biegają róznie,czasem wolno,czasem szybko,czasem inaczej, przykłady chodzenia i biegania zombie to: *Wolne potykanie się ramionami na ich strony (wszystkie mapy). *W Shi no Numa, zombie może potknąć się wokół w rodzaju bocznego sposób z użyciem rąk przez ich bokach oraz z ich ramiona odchylone w kierunku gracza; *Nazistowskie zombie w Verrückt, Der Riese i Kino der Totenie mogą czasami zrobić marsz Goose`a; *Normalne chodzenie z rękami machając w powietrzu i spoglądać w góre na niebo (wszystkie mapy); *Ramiona prosto,jak stereotypowy zombie (wszystkie mapy); *Bardzo Szybki bieg. Ich ramiona poruszają się w przód i w tył, bardzo podobny do ludzkiego. Zombie robią ten bieg: W Call of the Dead kiedy w ich pobliżu George A. Romero wyda charakterystyczny krzyk. Na Księżycu kiedy użyje się wznosiciela grawitacyjnego, w Origins robią ten bieg kiedy gracz będzie przebywał w jadącym czołgu, nawet gdy gracz wysiądzie czy zombie dostaną się do czołgu to nadal będą biegać bardzo szybko co może być frustrujące dla graczy (zwłaszcza gdy jeden z nich nie ma Juggernoga); *Sprint, z jedna ręką przed nim skierowane w dół, a drugi za nim w powietrzu (wszystkie mapy); *Na księżycu, gdy gracze są na księżycu to zombie latają wokół partii z powodu grawitacji (w miejscach w których nie ma tlenu); *Na Green Run w trybie Tranzit są bardziej szybsze niż zwykle kiedy gonią autobus i w trybie Zawrócony gdy sprintują; Zachowanie Zombie tylko atakują gracza poprzez ataki ręką, nie używają broni. Zombie można pozbawić nogi czy ręki, ale nadal będzie atakować gracza nawet po straceniu połowę swoich kończyn. Uwaga: w grze, nie da się zniszczyć nogi zombie, tak, że będzie zmuszony do indeksowania, jeśli już brakuje rąk. Zombie nie będzie atakować gracza, który został powalony przez zombie, zamiast tego idzie dalej do następnego gracza by go powalić. Zombie zwykle gonią najbliższego gracza ale mogą być rozproszone przez niektóre rzeczy na przykład Monkey bomb . Alternatywnie, Monkey bomb lub człowiek, który został "ustawiony" przez V-R11 będzie służyć do odwrócenia ich uwagi na krótki czas. Również Straszliwy Lawton działa jako broń rozproszenia. W obu Call of Duty: World at War i Call of Duty: Black Ops i Call of Duty: Black Ops II, zombie zachowują pewne ślady ludzkich zachowań. Są one w stanie ograniczonej mowy, w tym krzycząc słowa "Sam" (skrót od Samanthy ), gdy atakuje gracza, czy "monkey", gdy gracz użyje Monkey Bomb . Również nazistowskie zombie czasami wydają się maszerować, a rosyjskie zombie z Ascension mogą czasami toczyć lub ominąć, aby uniknąć strzał, to manewr bitewna Specnaz, gdy zombie będzie próbować przejść przez kwas Sliquifiera to może się przewrócić co może wywoływać u graczy śmiech. Zombie pokazują również różne poziomy inteligencji, przenosząc jak byli szkoleni (Marsz Goose`a lub manerw Specnaz, w zależności od kraju) i od czasu do czasu starając się mogą co mówić. Od mapy Verruckt, zombie mogą atakować gracza nawet przy barykadzie (jeśli będzie bardzo blisko ich). thumb|400px|Zombie w Nuketown Zombies thumb|400px|Zombie z niebieskimi oczami w Call of Duty Black Ops II Zdrowie Zdrowie zombie wzrasta z każdą rundą. Zombie zaczynają 150 punktów zdrowia na 1 rundzie, a zyskają 100 punktów zdrowia co rundę, aż do rundy 10. Po osiągnięciu rundy 10, ich stan zdrowia otrzymuje 1.1x mnożnik każdej rundzie. Ciekawostki *W wersji Wii Call of Duty: Black Ops głos zombie jest podwyszony; *Gdy na księżycu ukończymy Richtofen Grand Scheme to zombie będą mieli niebieskie-białe oczy (to pewnie znaczy że Richtofen kontroluje je). Mają też niebieskie-białe oczy w Black Ops II; *Niekiedy po zminimalizowaniu gry i wróceniu do gry,niektore zombie mogą chodzić bez animacji bądz,przechylone na bok (z nogą w górze); *Jeden zombie stoi nad sceną w koncercie "Carry On"; *W Die Rise, występują też zombie które posiadają na sobie pancerz, to powoduje że trudniej je zabić;(Chyba że się strzela w głowę.) *W trybie Zawrócony można być zombie i zombie w tym trybie używają zmodyfikowanej wersji "Mózgiii";thumb|400px|Zombie z pancerzemthumb|400px|Zombie w Die Risethumb|400px|Zombie w Zniszczonym Nuketownthumb|400px|Zombie w Die Rise *thumb|400pxthumb|400px|Zombie w Green Run (zauważ że Misty jest w oddali)thumb|400px|Zombie z Niebieskimi oczamithumb|400px|Płonące zombiethumb|400px|Zombie w "Five"W Dead Ops Arcade i w Mob of the Dead mają czerwone oczy. *W Mob of the Dead gdy odejdzie się za daleko od ostatniego zombie to on natychmiastowo zginie i rozpocznie się nowa runda; *czołgające się zombie po jakimś czasie giną chyba że będzie je trzymał Gigant; *W Call of Duty: Black Ops II powolne zombie pojawiają się też w wysokich rundach, to utrudnia "falowanie" (Nie dzieje się tak w Origins).thumb|400px|Zombie w Mob of the Dead thumb|400px thumb|400px|Dwójka zombie idące w strone gracza thumb|400px|Zombie w Originsthumb|400px|Zombie w Originsthumb|400pxthumb|400pxthumb|400px thumb|400px|Zombie w Buried thumb|400px|Wspomniany w Ciekawostkach bug 2 thumb|390px|Zombie kino der totenie thumb|400px thumb|400px|Zombie w Alcatrazthumb|400px thumb|400px thumb|400pxthumb|400px 6.jpg unledfox.jpg unledfox.jpg Napalm Zombie.png|Zombie napalm.|link=Zombie (tryb) Kategoria:Do Poprawy Kategoria:Zombie Kategoria:Do Uzupełnienia Kategoria:Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Call of Duty Black Ops II